mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Thalia.8.7.6/Bem Vindo A Wiki Pédia My Litlle Pony
Nurse Redheart shushing Pinkie S2E13.png Nurse Redheart thanks Twilight for coming S1E04.png Nurse Redheart id S2E13.png Nurse Redheart Cutie Mark S1E4.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie Season 4 Sketch.png Appleajck cutie mark.jpg Scootaloo ID EG.png Scootaloo offering help crop S1E24.png Rarity smiler.jpg Rarity cutie mark by thenaro-d54f594.png Kw.jpg Rainbow dash super happy by stabzor-d5crajs.png Princess Cadance id S3E12.png Cutie mark.jpg Url.jpg Navbox EG thumb.png Fluttershy gives Discord the benefit of the doubt S03E10.png Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow Dash Crystal Pony ID S3E02.png Rainbow Dash Potranca.png Rarity ID EG.png Rarity Crystal Pony ID S3E01.png Filly Rarity S01E23.png Rarity has an idea S1E08.png AiP CM Rarity.svg.png Spike on Twilight's back S4E1.png Twilight and friends 'strange weather patterns' S4E1.png Day and night together S4E1.png Navbox T04E01 thumb.png Navbox T04E02 thumb.png Main six in the everfree forest S4E2.jpg Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png S41.png Wiki-wordmark.png Rainplosion sonica.jpg AiP CM Rainbow Dash.svg Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E1.png Twilight flying S4 E1.png Twilight getting faster while flying S4E1.png 240px-Twilight Sparkle as a Crystal Pony ID S3E2.png Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png Nurse Redheart shushing Pinkie S2E13.png Nurse Redheart thanks Twilight for coming S1E04.png Nurse Redheart id S2E13.png Nurse Redheart Cutie Mark S1E4.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie Season 4 Sketch.png Appleajck cutie mark.jpg Scootaloo ID EG.png Scootaloo offering help crop S1E24.png Rarity smiler.jpg Rarity cutie mark by thenaro-d54f594.png Kw.jpg Rainbow dash super happy by stabzor-d5crajs.png Princess Cadance id S3E12.png Cutie mark.jpg Url.jpg Navbox EG thumb.png Fluttershy gives Discord the benefit of the doubt S03E10.png Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow Dash Crystal Pony ID S3E02.png Rainbow Dash Potranca.png Rarity ID EG.png Rarity Crystal Pony ID S3E01.png Filly Rarity S01E23.png Rarity has an idea S1E08.png AiP CM Rarity.svg.png Spike on Twilight's back S4E1.png Twilight and friends 'strange weather patterns' S4E1.png Day and night together S4E1.png Navbox T04E01 thumb.png Navbox T04E02 thumb.png Main six in the everfree forest S4E2.jpg Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png S41.png Wiki-wordmark.png Rainplosion sonica.jpg AiP CM Rainbow Dash.svg Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E1.png Twilight flying S4 E1.png Twilight getting faster while flying S4E1.png 240px-Twilight Sparkle as a Crystal Pony ID S3E2.png Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png fotos não e apenas fotos normais que a gente tira elas são muito valiosas usamos elaspara tirar foto das pessoas tipo lembranças e botar em album e tambem no face cmputador ou botar e escrever uma carta para varias pessoas bota os selos na carta e envia nada confude o nosso coração nem mesmo a gente mais pode nos corronper a gente cresce olha a foto e chora de alegrita nada nos atrapalha nem mesmo eu compartilhe a mágia da amizade divirta - se com seus amigos poneis favoritos alcance as esrelas em asas mágicas My Litlle Pony Friend Ship A Amizade é Pura Mágia .thumb|259px|Mais Tambem é Chorar De Alegria Categoria:Entradas em blogues